Secrets: A James Maslow Short Story
by Maslover13
Summary: So this is probably gonna suck but I thought, "Hey, why not?" it's a somewhat Sci-Fi story…I kinda just got the idea and started it! Enjoy! Summary: You and your best friend James decide to spend a day on the beach when something horrible happens and your faced to make a decision that could change your and James's friendship….


Secrets (A Short James Maslow Story)

So this is probably gonna suck but I thought, "Hey, why not?" it's a somewhat Sci-Fi story…I kinda just got the idea and started it!

Enjoy!

Summary: You and your best friend James decide to spend a day on the beach when something horrible happens and your faced to make a decision that could change your and James's friendship….

"(Y/N), you NEVER get in the water when we come to the beach. Why even bother?" James says, grabbing your hand and trying to pull you up from the beach blanket and into the water.

"James, you know I'm not a big fan of water….Now, go and have fun. I'm perfectly fine here." You assured him as he gave you a puppy dog face.

"Please? I promise nothing will happen to you." He said, extending his hand to help you up.

"No, James!" You said, getting annoyed. "I'll watch you surf, go have fun." You say before picking up your book to start reading.

"You're the worst best friend ever!" James said, pouting as he walked away.

You roll your eyes, watching James take his surfboard and jump into the waves as he paddled out.

The truth was that you weren't at all afraid of the water. You were just afraid of what James would think of you IN the water…

No one knew of this weird sensation that happened to you when you were in the water. You didn't even know how it happened or why. All you knew was that ONE drop of water would set everything into motion and before you knew it you were growing a tail in place of your legs.

You'd rather not be a test specimen so you kept this whole phenomena to yourself.

You were snapped out of your thoughts when you hear James, "(Y/N)! Watch me ride this big wave in!" He yelled, excited.

Suddenly, you were seeing James slip and fall, his head hitting the board hard, surely knocking him unconscious.

You jumped up from the beach towel.

"JAMES?" You call, hoping to see him emerge from the waves soon.

Nothing.

You watched in horror as his surfboard washed up on the beach a few feet away from you. Tiny droplets of blood were preserved on the board where James had hit his head, making you worry even more.

"What am I going to do?" You asked yourself repeatedly. You didn't want your best friend to die but you also didn't want anyone to find out about your secret.

In a few seconds your mind was made as you stripped down to your bathing suit and grabbed the board.

You take a deep breath as you dove into the surf with his board. The water made tiny droplets on your skin as you felt your legs begin to tingle and sting as scales replaced your skin.

You looked into the deep blue ocean, finding the spot James had went down. You dive into the cold water, finding James. His safety cord from his surfboard was still attached to his ankle and had broken off and was stuck under a rock, keeping his body from the surface.

You move the rock with ease and notice a giant gash in James's leg. You prayed that he was okay as you grabbed his arm to pull him to the surface and onto the board.

His eyes were closed and his skin was cold. If he was breathing it was barely noticeable, you didn't see him breathing as you situated him on the board and rode a wave in to the shore. You push the board onto the sand and did you best to quickly scoot yourself up to him.

You had learned how to give CPR in a lifeguard class you had taken before you had found out you were practically half fish.

You feel tears start to roll down your face as you press on James's chest and give him puffs of your air into his mouth.

"Please, James, breathe." You say, starting to cry harder as you continue to press on James's chest.

You were starting to give up and accept the fact that you were losing your best friend.

You lay your head on his chest and just begin to cry before, suddenly, you hear James start coughing as he starts to sit up and spit up water. His eyes flutter open and he starts coughing more, continuing to dispose of the water in his lungs.

"James!" You cry as you throw your arms around his neck, giving him a hug. "James, I'm so glad you're okay!" You add, giving him numerous kisses on the cheek.

"Um….(Y/N)?" He asks, seeming a bit startled.

You glance down at the scaly bottom half of your body and half smile.

"I guess I should've told you before now…..This is why I don't get in the water…." You say, running your hands over your tail.

James runs his eyes to make sure he's seeing everything right and he looks at you.

"Is, is this even possible? You're, you're a mer-mermaid?…" He asks, giving you a look of shock.

"You can't tell ANYONE. Do you hear me? No one." You lecture, looking at James's still shocked face.

Your skin was beginning to dry from the sun and you felt your legs begin to form as you stood up, helping James up and limp over to the Jeep.

"Your secret's safe with me, (Y/N)." James says as you help him into the vehicle.

You smile and he returns it, showing his bright white teeth.

"Now, let's get you to the hospital to get your cut on your leg all sewed up." You say, starting the car and driving toward town.


End file.
